Searching For Myself
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Samantha Jones, crazy chick, goes to the Wilderness High School. She hates it there. One day in P.E. a hydra comes and attacks her. Is she a demigod? Does this have to do with nonstop thunderstorms? Read to find out what's happening to Sam as she tries to find herself, through her crazy life. T to be safe.
1. I Get to Meet a Hydra in PE

A**N: This was so much fun to write! I will continue soon.**

* * *

Samantha Eric Jones, the crazy chick, life just got worse. Well, that's me for you, nothing is ever normal for me. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, or insane, take a pick. I'm a Freshman at the Wilderness High School Boarding School. WHS is no place for me. The people here are runaways or thieves. Me, I'm just weird. People think just because I'm different, I must be crazy. My parents didn't want to send me, the stupid doctor sent me here.

Anyway, ever since I've been here, there have been weird storms. Lightning keeps me up at night, PTSD from my past. The winds, Also PTSD, also keep me up. So far I'm so tired I could cry.

The only reason this place hasn't killed me is my best friend; Alexis. She has brown eyes with short blonde hair. She is about 5"8' and has a slender frame. She always seems happy. Even though her parents dumped her here.

We first meet in P.E., when I was too slow she stayed back with me. See, I'm not your regular teenager. I haven't been below 180 pounds in 4 years, and I'm 5"11'. I also have to wear glasses, which doesn't help with the running thing either.

Today was the P.E. exams, the worst day ever, and my whole class was ready to run. The first test we had to run a mile and the tell her our time. Before the first test I walked over to Alexis, there was something I had to tell her.

"Alexis, don't wait for me ok?" I told her. She had to pass this test.

"Sam, Don't worry about it ok? I'll be fine. My parents wouldn't care anyway right?" She had a point. She didn't have to get good grades. her folks wouldn't care.

"You sure Alexis, I don't want them to go after you too." I warned. I have been bullied of my whole life. I never told my parents, why cause more stress for them? At this school, everyone made fun of the slow people; AKA me.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying!" She tried to comfort me in the fact she'd be fine.

"Fine, but if something happens..."

"I'll be fine!"

"Get ready to start!" My P.E. teacher, couch Mathews ordered.

"Well, here we go!" I laughed, sometimes Alexis was way to happy.

We lined up at the start. Lucky, I cut my brown hair short, so the hair was out of my face. The horn sounded, everyone ran. After about a minute of running I couldn't breath and stopped.

"You ok?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Same as usual, go on ahead. I'll catch up." I said.

"Ok, but not too far ahead." She went back to running.

I was going to be last again. Darn it, why can't I pass on P.E. test. I continued walking, then I heard a rustle in the woods. I turned and saw sixteen eyes looking right at me.

The hydra stepped out and tried to attack me. I jumped back and landed on my butt. It lunged at me again, this time when I jumped back I tripped and landed on my head. I screamed, I mean you would too.

"SAM!" Alexis yelled running to me. I tried to tell her not to, but I was too dazed.

She pulled out a knife from her pocket. "How did you get that into school?" I asked standing back up.

""The mist." She stated.

"But, its a clear day?" I felt stupid as soon as I had said it.

"No, the mist that keeps regular mortals from seeing monsters." She explained.

"Wait, you say mortals like your not?" I said in a form of a question.

"I'm a demigod, so I'm not a regular mortal." She said starting to fight the monster. She advanced, sliced him in the heart, and it disintegrated. "The team should be here soon, just stay down."

"Wait, what? Who's your parent?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Wow, you're taking this easy, well I'm a daughter of Ares." She informed me. "One of the nice ones of course, wait till you meet Clarisse, she's a handful."

"Am I now?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned to see a girl, who must be Clarisse.

"The teams here! Now let's get you out of here!"


	2. What Oath?

**AN: Well, review what you think, I hope you like it!**

* * *

As soon as I saw the chariot I knew I was in trouble. Lets get this straight, I hate heights! I've never been a plane, and never will. For one thing it terrifies me, for another thing I have vertigo. I thought if I flew I was never touching the ground again.

"No, no no! I can not ride in that! I'll die!" I shouted .

"And why not? Kid, do you want to be safe? This is the only way! So get in now!" Clarisse yelled.

"Clarisse, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alexis asked. Clarisse nodded and walked away with Alexis.

If the Greek gods were real, and Alexis's dad is Ares, who is mine? Both my parents use to live with me. So, I can't be a demigod, right? I mean that would mean one of my parent wasn't my biological parent. Wow, that would be weird to tell my parents over the phone. Wait, they would know.

"Hey Sam, we found another way to get you there. Don't worry. they'll be here soon." Alexis said happily.

"They?" I asked.

"Look punk, they means more than one, as in plural." Clarisse said. "Look I got to go, someones got to take this thing back, and I don't think you'd have an alive Sam if I stayed.

I gulped. "Bye"

After about thirty minutes of awkward silence a van popped up.

"Argus, who'd you bring?" Alexis asked.

"The Stoll's" Answered a voice from the car. When I looked up I saw ten or so eyes staring at me. The guy looked like a surfer, except he had eyes everywhere.

"The Stoll's, really?" Alexis said annoyed.

"We can hear you, you know!" Two voices shouted. The van door opened. Two boys, with long curly brown hair came out. The only difference that I could find was one was taller than the other. heck they could be twins.

"Um hi?" I said. I wasn't usually a shy person, but these guys hyper attitude caught me off guard. Were all demigods like this?

'Alexis, who is this?" The short one asked.

"Her name is Samantha Jones, but don't call her Samantha, she'll beat you to a pulp. I found her here when the school year started. I think I have an idea who her parent is, but I can't be sure." Alexis sounded off.

"Well Samantha, how do you do?" The tall one asked. I punched him in the gut.

"I warned you." Alexis said laughing.

"Damn it, that hurt! That girl can punch!" The tall one cried.

"Well, I'm Conner and the one you just punch is Travis. We're the legendary Stoll's!' Conner said.

"How are you a legend?" I asked curious.

"You'll see, let's get you to camp."

* * *

By the time they got to camp, Conner gave me a tour, and got comfy into the Hermes cabin it was dinner time. I followed the Stoll's to our table. There of course was gossip, hot topic for the day; me.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Who could her parent be?"

"She is so ugly, no way is she an Aphrodite child!"

"Hey Alexis, what is she good at?"

"She should be easy to take down!"

At this point I was sick of all the chatter. I stood up and walked out, of course I brought my burger with me. I headed to the beach, so where I thought I could think. I sat down near the water. I must have been lost in thought, because all of a sudden someone was sitting next to me.

"Good place to think huh?" He asked. His green eyes looked like emeralds.

"Oh yea, I guess." I responded. I am no good with people. All y conversations are awkward.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a son of Poseidon. Your Sam right?" Percy asked.

"So the Stoll's warned you huh?" I laughed.

"Yea, I'm not stupid enough to do that!" He laughed back.

"I am so confused." I said.

"About what, I know its hard at first but... you get use to it." He said.

"Both my parent live with me, and as far as I know, there both mine." I whispered.

"Oh, well they could be foster parents?" He tried.

"Look, I'm tired. It's been a long day, I'm getting some sleep. WE can talk some more tomorrow ok?" I asked.

"Ok, good night!" He said

* * *

That night I had a dream. I heard yelling. When it came into focus I saw three men. Two fighting and one playing mediator. The one in the middle looked like he was ready for a trip to the beach, he even had sunglasses on. The two yelling both wore suits.

"You broke the oath!" One of the suited figures yelled.

"You did it twice!" The other yelled.

"WE all did, so settle down" Beach guy said.

"This will not stand!" The first suited guy yelled then stamped off.

"He's going to kill her isn't he?" The second suited guy asked.

"I wont let him, I'll tell my son and his friends to watch out for him. Tell her siblings as well. This could get deadly." Beach guys said.

The dream changed, there I saw a boat. it was floating in the air. There was Percy and some blond dude standing out side talking.

"WE should go take a stop at Camp before we cross." Percy suggested.

"No, we need to continue." The blond clearly stated.

"Jason, we need rest." Percy argued.

"Fine, but we leave in a week." Jason said then stamped off.


	3. Who Your Daddy?

**AN: Three in one day? I am awesome! Please review nicely!**

* * *

I woke up to screaming, then I found out it was me. I sat up and rubbed my head, I have no idea what that dream meant.

Mean while, I found out that the Hermes cabin has some colorful language.

"What the hell!"

"Damn, why do we always get the screams."

"( insert colorful language here )!"

I felt my cheeks warming into a blush. "Sorry guys, um when do we need to get up?" I tried to change topics as fast as I could.

"Ugh, now! Ok guys, hit the showers!" Travis yelled.

As everyone was leaving I walked up to him. "Um, I don't have anything." I said.

"Oh we raided the camp store last night for ya. Here, we guessed your size, then went up a size, you know growing room and stuff?" Wow this was awkward.

"Ok, I get it I'm big! You went up a size to be nice and make sure it fit me." I said walking out. This had all happened before, so why should it change now.

* * *

Turns out it was a good thing they went a size up. This one fit me, and if it were any smaller I would not be able to wear it.

I went to breakfast that morning with a smile on my face. I guess life could be worse so why not make the best of it now? The Hermes table was full again. The I heard chatter about me again.

"How come she hasn't been claimed."

"She's like fifteen right, she should have been here two years ago?"

"She doesn't seem big three child, I mean I don't get that feeling from her."

I quickly made ate my toast and went on with my group activities. Here's how it went.

Crafting? Set the place on fire.

Canoeing? Fell in the lake after becoming lost.

Archery? R.I.P. bunny, I'm so sorry!

Climbing wall? Didn't even go near the thing.

By the end of the day everyone could tell, I was the worst demigod ever! I had a feeling they had made a mistake, until they told me what we did tomorrow; sword fighting.

I knew, me being a klutz and all, I would probably stab myself. I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

We entered the area the next day. I had no sword and no experience. Some guy named Chris took me to the tool shed of doom ( at least that's what I call it )

"Ok, lets find you a weapon!" Chris said opening the door. it was full of all different type of weapons, guns, throwing knives, swords, I even saw a grenade.

I set my eye on this cute little iPod shuffle. "hey why is this in here" I asked picking up the iPod. It was lime green and totally awesome.

"Oh, the Apollo guys made it as a joke, it turns into a sword." He said uneasily.

"Does it really play music?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have it?"

"Let's see how it fits you first. Press the button on the side." I did. That's when it turned into an awesome sword. I pressed the shuffle arrow and the weapon turned into a spear. I did it again and it turned into a knife.

"Awesome!" I yelled.

'You can keep it then!"

* * *

The walk back to the are was fast. Chris was my partner so everyone else already started.

"First let's see what you got . so then I can teach you something." Chris said than lunged at me.

I ducked and then slashed him on the arm. He winced but kept going. I blocked and parried. I now am thanking my mom for sending me to fencing camp.

After about ten minutes, I dropped. I was too tired.

"Wow, your good! Where did you learn that?" He asked in awe.

"Fencing camp, I went to it three years ago." I responded.

"All you need to work on is..."

"I know I need to lose weight so I can go longer. I already heard this from my mom."

"Well, you do. You can't drop like that in battle, you'll die."

"Fine let's try it again?"

"Again!"

I turned my shuffle into a full length sword. I ran up and started slashing at him. He dodged and came after me. This went on for about five minutes. This time we both dropped.

I heard gasps around me

"This is not good!" I heard Conner say.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Look up!" Travis said.

I saw a skull, what did that mean? Who was my parent?

"Sam, your dad's Hades!" Chris gasped.


	4. Meeting the Mortal Family

**AN: Number four. Wow I am awesome! Please tell me what you think nicely!**

* * *

The next day, everyone treated me different. Well, except Percy and his friends. He introduced me to Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Clarisse even, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclain, Hazel L., and Frank Zhang. They all seemed nice. Also Percy, Thalia, Jason were my cousins. Hazel and some guy named Nico were my brother and sister.

"I IM Nico and told him to come, he'll be here soon." Hazel reassured me.

_"It's all good, I just want to know one thing" _I said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"How come I have both my parents? I mean they both didn't tell me my dad wasn't biological? Could they be foster parents?" I asked.

"Why don't you call and ask them?" Annabeth suggested. " I have a phone, but halfbloods can't. They send a signal that says 'I'm here eat me!'"

"Then why do you have one?" I asked.

"I use it only in emergencies!" Annabeth explained.

I took the phone and called my parents. it rang three times then my dad picked up. I could tell he was my dad because he always coughs weirdly.

"Hey, dad it's me. Um, can I talk to Mom and you for a minute?' I asked him. I looked over to the group, and Percy and Leo gave me a thumbs up.

My mom came on "What is it honey?"

"Um, I'd like to know if..." I faltered. I couldn't ask this! This was crazy!

The other looked at me weirdly. I smiled and went back to listening.

"Are you ok honey?" My mom asked.

"Um yea, I just needed to know something." I said.

"What is it honey?" My dad sounded worried now.

"Are you my real parents?" I asked.

"Well, what do you mean by that Sam?" Mom asked.

"Are you my biological parents?" I asked again.

"Then, no. But, we know what you are, were sorry we couldn't tell you early on. Your mother was killed by monsters. He asked us to take you and we accepted." my mom explained.

"Oh?" I said.

"Honey, did Alexis take you to camp?" My dad asked.

"You knew about Alexis!?" I was mad now.

'She didn't know we weren't your real parents, but we have heard she was watching over you." My mom said.

"Oh, and it's just ok to not tell me?" I asked.

"We couldn't!" My dad yelled.

"Whatever, bye!" I yelled shutting the phone.

* * *

No one talked to me after that, mostly because I wouldn't let them. I ran off. I knew where to go, the beach. It's safe to go to that's not too far away, but far away enough.

I saw a shadow for beside me a then a shape of a boy showed. He wore all black and was really pale. Guess I know why I tan so easy, thanks dad!.

"Hey." He simply said. " You must be Sam"

"And you must be Nico. Look I'm sorry I'm not really good at this." I said.

"Good at what?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Acting all like a family, and simple conversations." I answered looking away.

"me too." he said with a sigh. " I think it's a a child of Hades thing to be antisocial."

"I've never really had a family, my parents I've had my entire life aren't real, they just basically dumped me somewhere, and my mother and maybe even brothers and sister were eaten by monsters." I sighed.

"You had an older brother if it helps much." Nico sighed.

"How would you know that?" I asked shocked.

"Son of Hades? I've been to the Underworld a lot. Living there sucks, just saying." he smiled a little at that.

I take it your families gone too?" I questioned.

"Zeus killed my mom, and my traitor sister died on a quest." He groaned.

"Traitor?"

"She left me, for the Hunters of Artemis. Can you promise me you won't join them." he begged.

"I won't! I just will stay here and try not to be kild by Zeus again." I laughed.

Nico's eyes widened. "He tried to kill you?"

"I had a dream and in it it looked like Hades and Zeus were arguing about an oath or something. Then Poseidon was like mediator or something. Zeus walked off and said he would see about that. Then Poseidon told Hades that he would tell his son and his friends to look out for me and to call my siblings. The whole time lightning storms have followed me. Good thing I wouldn't go on that chariot ride. I have a fear of heights and vertigo. I hate flying. Actua;lly, I've never flown." I said.

"Wow, you talk a lot!" Nico said raising an eyebrow.

"So what's this oath he broke?" I asked.

"Big three can't have kids." Nico said.

"Oh?" I sighed, this was getting way to complicated.

"Tell me or one of the others if you have another dream ok?" Nico demanded.

"Oh, you'll know if I do." I laughed.

"How?" Nico asked confused.

"I scream."


	5. Death

**_AN: Five, wow I'm on a roll!_**

* * *

That night I moved into the Hades cabin with Nico and Hazel. Before I left the Hermes cabin I thanked them. I was all settled in the Hades cabin by lights out.

'Wow, I've never seen this place so crowded.' Nico muttered.

"Well, now we all have family that understands us, two of us have died already. that's weird since we're children of Hades." I laughed.

"Wait, I haven't died yet!" Nico said sounding offended.

"Never said you did, Nico." I said.

"Wait, you died." Hazel asked. That's when I realized the mistake.

"Um yea, look I'm tired..." I said then began to snore. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. It worked.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked.

"I think she told us by accident. What do you think happened?" Nico asked.

"You're the one that can tell." Hazel argued.

"Oh yea, ok let's go over there." Nico ordered.

"Why do I have to go over there?" Hazel whined.

'It would look weird if it was just me!" Nico argued.

'Oh fine!" hazel huffed.

Nico sat down next to me and took my hand. I suddenly saw my death over again and I'm pretty sure he did too.

* * *

_It was a cold winter, I was coming home from school one day. My friends and I were walking and laughing about what we'd get for Christmas. I smiled, this day couldn't get any better._

_I wanted so badly to go skating. I guess it looked fun. I took off on the lake with my shoes on._

_I was having a blast going around, zooming past all my friends, I felt free. My parents couldn't stop me. it was the happiest moment of my life._

_Then I slipped. I fell face first into a sharp rock._

_I was out cold with no pulse. My friends were panicked._

_I was dead for eight minutes. Eight whole minutes._

* * *

I woke up and screamed, but a hand went over my mouth. I looked up to see Nico and Hazel looking at me.

"Nico, why did that happen?" Hazel asked.

"That only happens if the person is awake." Then he gave me this weird look. "you were awake this whole time?"

"Um..." I said. "I'm tired for real this time."

"you should be after..." I never did hear what was said after that.

* * *

I was in the throne room looking at Zeus thinking. My best guess was he was thinking of the many ways to kill me. Hera walked in and sat in her seat.

"So, is it true Hades has a daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, that little traitor. I have to kill her!"

"Why?" Hera asked.

"Because, she is way to powerful." Zeus said.

"How so?"

"I don't know yet, but I also think she will turn against us." Zeus proclaimed.

"Honey, why would she be do that?" Hera asked curiously.

"You take a look.." Zeus said.

They both looked off-screen, then Hera looked panicked.

"They have here foster parents, Gaea got them?" Hera said looking pale.

"That's why."

* * *

My dream shifted to a cavern. it was a pretty normal cavern. Stuff hanging down, stuff hanging up. I forgotten what they were called. I fell asleep in science a lot so, whatever.

I saw my foster parents tied up in the back corner. They were out, but still had pained look on their faces.

_"Oh, yesssss." something hissed. "Come to me and you'll find your parents"_

"I'm coming..." That's when I woke up with cold water dripping down my body.


	6. Struck

I woke up at the door of the Hades cabin, dripping wet. I looked around to see Nico and Hazel staring at me

"How did I get wet? Why am I standing? Do I smell Pancakes?" I asked.

"You screamed and we woke up. You were sleep walking to the door. Water was the best option. Oh, and yes, pancakes this morning!" hazel answered.

"I just had the strangest dream..." I whispered.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"My foster parents! I have to save them!" I realized. I started heading for the door.

"What? Hey get back here!" Nico yelled following.

I ran, which didn't get me very far. They caught up to me fast. Sometimes, I hate my life. Why can't I run for once!

"What happened? Seriously, what did you see?" Hazel asked calmly.

"Gaea has my foster parents, and Zeus is going to kill me!" I shouted back.

"Well, you can't just go running off." Nico said.

"And why not?" I asked angry.

"Do you know where they are?'

"No."

"Do you know that this isn't a trap?"

"Well no"

"Do you even have a plan?"

"If you put it that way..."

"Your not gong without speaking to the Oracle anyway." Hazel said.

"But..." I was cut off by a thunder-clap. The storm was getting closer.

"We need to get inside." Hazel suggested.

"But..." Lightning struck my feet.

How to describe the pain? Well, it felt like I was thrown in the microwave wearing tanning oil. I yelped and fell. Very lady-like I know, but that's what happened.

"Oh gods, let's get you to the big house fast." Nico and hazel each took an arm and lead me to the big house.

Now you see what hurts the most about being struck by lightning isn't the pain, though it was a close second. It was the numb feeling in that area. I couldn't feel my feet at all. At one point I looked down to make sure they were still there. Good thing they were, or else that would have freaked me out.

It must have been six in the morning, because there was some sun light, yet it was still dark. The early birds were looking for food. I bet they lost their appetite real fast.

"We're almost there!" Hazel told me.

"I'm fine really, my feet are just numb." I informed them.

"There is more than one reason we're taking you here. Chiron needs to know." Nico told me.

* * *

Fair warning: Chiron hates being woken up early. I took him a minute but he made it down stairs. I didn't have ADHD, though sometimes it looked like it, but seeing Chiron in a nightgown was distracting enough.

"What's the matter?" He asked, then he saw my foot. "Oh my, take some nectar."

I did happily. It was weird though, it tasted like a Friendly's fribble. "Wow, how did you guys get fribble's?" I asked.

"What?" They all gave me confused looks. "That's nectar."

I blushed, this was so embarrassing.

"So, child what happened?"

"Zeus tried to kill me."


End file.
